Explosisón de amor
by Kaixila
Summary: Kaidou no puede dejar de pensar en Momo, y no lo está pasando nada bien... ¿Y de qué sirve llorar cuando nadie te va a consolar?, Es imposible que Momo le quiera.... MomoxKaidou ONE SHOT Shounen ai


**Bueno, lo primero que yo no creo que escriba bien (ya hacía muchísimo que no hacía un fic), lo segundo que en The Prince of Tennis voy por el tomo 11, así que escribo esto atendiendo a mis conocimientos sobre la serie y sus personajes hasta ese punto específico, y no a lo que posteriormente tenga lugar en ella, de modo que si algo no encaja es porque es algo que pasa después del tomo 11 y por lo tanto, ignoro completamente. **

**En todo caso espero que os guste, a pesar de que hace tanto que no escribo yaoi que debería hasta darme vergüenza (risas).**

**Sin más palabrería os dejo con la historia. **

**¡Saludos!**

------

**Explosión de Amor**

-Oh, dios. Otra vez no….

Kaidou se encontraba solo en el vestuario, con la cabeza entre los brazos extendidos concurrentes a la pared. No podía parar de pensar en él… Cada movimiento que él hacía, cada palabra, cada mirada, cada gesto… Cada pequeña cosa sin verdadera importancia era para él una completa atracción. ¿Realmente lo odiaba?, No, eso era solo lo que intentaba aparentar: lo amaba con locura. A cada suspiro de Momoshiro el corazón de Kaidou se aceleraba. Le amaba en cuerpo y alma y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza completamente sonrojado y se dirigió a las duchas: allí podría meditar un rato…pensar en él.

"_No sé…qué diablos le habré visto…a ese idiota cabeza de chorlito pero… ¿qué demonios hago todavía pensando en ese imbécil?, Odio a ese tipo tan…tan… es guapísimo…. No, Kaoru, para… ¿en qué piensas?"_

Suspirando profundamente y llevándose agresivamente una mano a la frente se tiró de la piel de la cara hacia abajo con la yema de los dedos, ruborizado de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

"_Entre tanta tontería aún no he empezado… ¡Diablos! Pierdo el tiempo pensando en ese inútil"_

Una vez se hubo desnudado, entró en la ducha lentamente y, con la mano temblorosa, hizo que un chorro de agua caliente cayese sobre su confundido rostro, pero una ducha no conseguía hacerle pensar en otra cosa. Con las manos acariciando su cabello, tan solo podía oír en la cabeza la voz del joven Momo, esa preciosa voz que le cautivaba. Su bellísimo rostro y su pelo hacia arriba, esos ojos negros, ese comportamiento y esa forma de jugar al tenis que tanto le excitaban, le gustaban, le invadían. Sentía como a cada segundo que pasaba estaba más y más enamorado. La cabeza ya le iba a estallar y empezó a agitarse suspirando agitadamente, y llevándose de nuevo una mano a la cara.

Al dar un paso en falso resbaló y empezó a caer al suelo, pero consiguió agarrarse a una esquina de la ducha. Oyó entonces pasos acercarse hacia allí pero no le dio importancia. Le dolía mucho el brazo por e golpe, aunque no pensaba en ello, seguía pensando en amor imposible, y cuanto más pensaba en él, más se enfurecía y excitaba. Y tratar de ser fuerte lo ponía peor, el contener las lágrimas, creándole un amargo nudo en la garganta que sabía no aguantaría mucho más. Eso sí que le dolía.

Inevitablemente, unas gotas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y a caer por sus mejillas, aunque se camuflaban con las gotas de la ducha; aunque al romper a llorar los sollozos no tardaron en llegar y comenzó a agacharse e inclinarse a una de las esquinas de la ducha.

El agua caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de la ducha.

Demasiado triste como para enfadarse y protestar y cansado de ese asqueroso día que llevaba, tan solo levantó un poco la mirada y allí estaba Momo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, de pie frente a él.

-¿Kaidou…?-Momo parecía confundido.

-¿Qué…haces…aquí…?- Las palabras acompañadas de irreprimibles sollozos apenas le salían del cuerpo. Además de que su voz era tapada parcialmente por el sonido de la ducha.

-Kaidou… ¿te pasa algo?-Momo, aparentemente preocupado, y sin ningún miramiento en mojarse al pasar, se acercó a Kaidou y le puso una mano sobre el hombro-. Dime… ¿qué…?

La víbora aparentemente derrumbado, desnudo y frágil dudó un instante. No pensaba que Momo realmente pudiese preocuparse en cualquier momento por él.

-Anda, tu brazo… ¡estás sangrando! No pensaba que te ibas a poner a llorar solo por eso jaja- Momo trató de animar un poco a Kaoru con un tono alegre hacia el asunto, pero no pareció acertar en las verdaderas razones del lamentable estado del otro-. Kaidou… ¿qué te pasa? ¡por Dios, dime algo! ¿Estás bien?

Kaidou movía los labios sin hablar mientras sollozaba y seguía llorando como un bebé. Con los brazos cruzados por delante de las espinillas y mirando fijamente a Momo, aunque con los ojos completamente inexpresivos, se apretó los brazos con las uñas con tal fuerza que comenzaron a sangrar.

-Kaidou… ¡No te muevas! ¡Voy a llamar a alguien para sacarte de aquí!- Momo iba a irse cuando sintió que una mano agarraba su muñeca reteniéndolo-. Kaidou…Necesitas que te vea alguien… Yo… ¿quieres decirme algo?

-No….no….no…-Kaoru casi no vocalizaba entre sollozos y lágrimas-. No te vayas Momo…No me dejes solo… Tú no… No me odies tanto… Momo no… Yo…Momo…. Momo…. ¡Momo!-Kaidou abrazó el brazo izquierdo del chico de pelo de punta y lo atrajo hacia su pecho-. Momo…. No me dejes…Momo….-cerró los ojos profundamente-.

Momoshiro se agachó hasta donde estaba Kaidou y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo suavemente.

-Kaidou yo… No sabía que… Bueno… Cuéntame lo que quieras…, dime, qué te inquieta, me tienes muy preocupado, y no es que tú y yo nos hagamos llevado bien pero… Tampoco es que bueno… Nos odiemos ni nada yo en verdad….- Momo se ruborizó levemente y mordiéndose el labio miró directamente hacia los ojos de Kaidou-. Bueno habla tú…eh…

Kaidou contemplaba a Momo, mojado frente a él, mirándolo con intensa ternura y preocupación. Tan guapo como siempre, con esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban fijándose en él. Seguía agarrando el brazo del chico fuertemente contra su pecho cuando tiró de él y lo abrazó desesperadamente, casi de manera posesiva., refugiándose en su pecho, oyendo su corazón latir rápidamente, sintiendo cada movimiento de las cavidades del órgano que bombeaba sangre al cuerpo de Momo. Latía rápido, muy rápido, y cada vez más, al igual que el de Kaidou.

Momo, sin palabras, por un momento permaneció inmóvil, y luego se dejó llevar y abrazó a Kaidou pasionalmente. Lo quería, lo deseaba, aunque siempre le había parecido tan distante…

-Kaidou….

-Momo…No te separes de mí, nunca. No podría soportarlo, viviría sin vivir, no quiero que me odies y aunque lo he intentado no he podido odiarte, porque…porque…- Kaidou cogió aliento alzó la voz más que antes-. Cada vez te amaba más, te amo, no puedo luchar contra eso –agarró más fuertemente al chico melocotón-. No me dejes, te quiero, te necesito, te deseo, te amo, ¡Te amo con locura! ¡TE AMO!

Momo, mudo y aún abrazando a Kaidou tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Besó superficialmente el cuello de Kaidou y se separó de él para poder mirarle a los ojos, los cuales Kaoru tenía completamente enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Momo adoptó su más cálida y sincera sonrisa y, cerrando los ojos, se fue inclinando hasta el otro hasta que sus labios rozaron. Luego volvió a mirarle a la cara.

-Tonto… ¿te crees que yo puedo tan solo respirar sin pensar en ti? Estamos hechos unos desastres-soltó una risa sarcástica y suave-. Je…y pensar que con tratar de odiarnos creíamos que podríamos huir de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, ¿sabes qué, Kaidou?, Somos unos hipócritas y unos cabezotas, eso es lo que somos- hizo una leve pausa-. Pero te quiero, te quiero mucho-levantó con una mano la barbilla del sorprendido y aún un poco impactado muchacho-. Y no pienso permitir que vuelvas a llorar por mí nunca más, porque no quiero verte sufrir, no quiero que lo pases mal, quiero que seas feliz y me sonrías, que estás guapísimo sonriendo, bueno… aunque casi nunca lo haces.

A la llamada de su enamorado Kaidou consiguió sonreír y hasta se le oyó un pequeño alarde de felicidad.

-Venga venga, ya está-Momo acarició las mejillas sonrosadas del otro-. No me llores, ahora vístete y nos vamos a tomar un helado.

-Tú…siempre pensando en comer-suspiró y se levantó cerrando el agua de la ducha-. Bueno, no tardo entonces…

Kaidou se iba a coger su ropa cuando Momo le hizo una seña con la mano y entonces él le dirigió la mirada.

-Oye Kaidou…. Qué cuerpazo tienes joder…. A ver si ahora se me va a levantar por tu culpa…

Kaidou se puso más rojo que nunca y llevándose una mano a la cara murmuró algo que Momo no alcanzó a comprender. Luego Miró de nuevo al otro, el cual se le insinuaba poniéndose de morritos y le lanzó la toalla a la cara.

-Idiota…-Kaidou comenzó a vestirse intentando taparse, algo un poco ridículo puesto que Momo ya lo había visto desnudo bastante rato-.

"_Y cada vez este pedazo de carne con ojos me gusta más…"_

Momo sonrió a su serpiente favorita y para su asombro este no pudo evitar mostrar su lado tontín. Esa risita tonta de enamorado adolescente que es imposible de controlar…

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Momo abrazó una vez más a Kaidou cuando se hubo vestido.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a la heladería? Tengo mucha hambre.

-Está bien, está bien ya voy.

-Yo me pido de chocolate…Mmmm, tú si que estarías bueno con chocolate.

-Eh…-de nuevo el rubor apareció en sus mejillas-.

-Jajaja, qué mono estás así-Momo sonrió-. Venga vamos.

Y fueron felices y comieron helado.

FIN


End file.
